vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Kurtzberg
|-|Evillustrator= |-|Nathaniel= Summary Nathaniel Kurtzberg, also called Nathan or Nath, is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Evillustrator", when Chloé mocks his art and his crush on Marinette, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes the Evillustrator, an artistic supervillain whose drawings become real. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown physically, at least 8-A with his drawings Name: Nathaniel Kurtzberg (Civilian), Evillustrator (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13-14 years (Season 1 and 2), 15 years (Season 3) Classification: Human, Student, Budding Artist, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Nathaniel = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Evillustrator = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Creation (Able to create everything he draws in his pad), Weapon Creation, Erasure (Able to erase everything he erases from his pad), Flight (Can draw out functional jet-packs on his back), Technology Manipulation (Able to draw out and control functional technology), Sound Manipulation (Able to draw out sound), Light Manipulation (Able to draw out light sources), Paper Manipulation (Can draw out paper), Metal Manipulation (Able to draw out metallic objects), Cloth Manipulation (Able to draw out clothes), Limited Telekinesis (Able to control and guide everything he draws), Barrier Creation (Able to draw out barriers); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Evillustrators that would remain immobile until Nathaniel gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | Unknown physically, at least Multi-City Block level through his drawings (Fought against Ladybug and Cat Noir about a year after they fought Stoneheart) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Ladybug, who could previously react to lightning. Comparable to The Mime) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown physically, Class M with his drawings (Comparable to The Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower. Able to create constructs heavy enough that Cat Noir isn’t able to budge by himself) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown physically, at least Multi-City Block Class with his drawings (Overpowered Cat Noir with single strike) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | Unknown physically, at least Multi-City Block level with barriers (His barriers are durable enough to bounce back attacks from Ladybug and Cat Noir), Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | At least tens of meters with his drawings Standard Equipment: Akumatized Pen, Drawing pad. Able to create everything he draws in his pad Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can’t properly draw without light sources. If his pen it’s destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma it’s purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: PunchIllustrator.gif|Evillustrator creates multiple Boxing Gloves projectiles BarrierIllustrator.gif|Evillustrator projects a barrier EraseIllustrator.gif|Evillustrator’s erasing ability The Evillustrator has the power to draw whatever he wants onto his drawing tablet to make it appear and exist in real life, from regular sketches to an entire ship. The objects he creates can levitate and move freely in the air. He can also erase objects, both real-life objects or previous drawings, such as erasing a hole into a wall. He can also employ his drawings in combat, being capable of creating multiple constructs at once to aid him in battle, create barriers to shield him from attacks and erase elements on his surroundings to his favor. Key: Nathaniel | Evillustrator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Paper Users Category:Metal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8